


The Missing Piece

by DarcyIncarnate



Series: Digitalia’s Digital Wonderland [2]
Category: Digitalia's Digital Wonderland (Discord Server)
Genre: Ani being a cryptic, Darcy being satanic, Gen, Kae and Ron predictably blow shit up, LetKaeSleep2K19, Michan i needed a spider victim, Peb being dead inside, Roy being a badass who is not scared of spiders, Sleep deprived Kae, Stel not giving a shit, what can i say... this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyIncarnate/pseuds/DarcyIncarnate
Summary: a collection of moments featuring Kae's integration into the family. But is it really integration if it feels like she was meant to be there the whole time?





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> sup from India my good bitch
> 
> come hither into the chaos

Something that Kae had learned rather quickly was that while there where some people that Ani had not adopted, ("I'm an adult! -Ron "I do well enough alone, thank you -Stel) their family was actually a lot larger than it at first appeared. This puzzled Kae for a bit, seeing as Ani's family was large enough as it was. In fact, while the apartments to the left and right of Ani's were not owned by any of them, it generally was treated as if they were anyway.

It wasn't uncommon to see Senii, Gomi, Darcy, and Ron, head over to see Stel (That was still a little weird, he was basically her teacher?) And Roy and Ron were with them more often than not. (Stel acted antisocially but he too was over a fair bit)

While Kae was still adjusting to her new living quarters, the presence of all these people fell into place before she had even realized what happened. This, of course, came with the bonus of her falling into place in this little family as if she had been there the whole time.

-

"Hey, do you have any-" Kae stopped, her head peeking into Stel's apartment.

Sitting there on the ground in front of her, were Ron, Ass, Gomi, Senii, and Darcy, each holding a binder, and Glaring at Stel viciously.

Calmly, he glanced in her direction.

"Ah, Kae. Anything I can do for you?" Darcy began to hiss. She was outright fucking Hissing. What the hell?

"Uh, I um," Kae collected her thoughts. "I was wondering if you had any mint?" Without a hint of emotion, he gestured to his cabinets.

"Top one to the left, not a problem,"

"Uh.. yeah.. thanks," She snatched the herb in question and made her hasty retreat.

...Was that some kind of cult?

-

Kae was officially dying. Finals were coming, and she hadn't slept properly in weeks. Insomnia was a bitch, by the way.

She trudged through the living room, just barely not noticing bright light coming from the deck. Wait, what?

Kae turned to get a better look. It was like? 12:30 at night? Why was there a bright light coming from outside? Cautiously, Kae approached the deck door.

Taking a deep breath in preparation, Kae slid open the door.

Unfortunately for her, nothing could prepare her for the sight of Ass and Darcy sitting serenely on either side of a raging bonfire. She rubbed at her eyes. She really needed more fucking sleep.

"Oh, hi Kae! You probably shouldn't be up!" Darcy chirped looking far too cheerful for someone awake at 12:30 in the morning.

She grinned, the lighting of the bonfire giving her an unsettlingly demonic demeanor as the orange and yellow light danced across her features.

Kae felt a shiver go down her spine.

Ass lazily opened her eyes.

"You don't wanna know what we're burning, and it's not what you think," Her smile, contrasting Darcy's was peaceful, calm in such a way that distracted from the literal bonfire next to her.

Well, seeing as Kae's current theory as to what they were burning was something along the lines of a fucking human being, she sincerely hoped that Ass was right.

Instead of giving in to her urge to walk back inside and forget she ever saw anything, (plausible deniability) she sighed and asked the question she so desperately wanting to ignore.

"What are you two burning?" Darcy giggled, her eyes flashing.

"Oh, don't worry about!" That did nothing to calm Kae's nerves.

"It's just homework," Ass didn't so much as bat an eye at the revelation while Kae stared in horror. She had been slaving to complete her homework for the last five hours! How could they so casually be burning it like that! The bonfire in front of her seemed all the more menacing.

"It's fine! I promise!" Completely ignoring Darcy's failure at easing her nerves, she turned to face Ass.

"What? How can you be so calm?" Ass simply laughed in response.

"Darcy and I are burning old homework and projects, and it's incredibly relaxing,"

"Your welcome to join us!" Darcy hummed, aiming a paper airplane (was that made out of an essay) at the fire. If it was even possible, it seemed that her grin grew as the paper burned to ash. Fuck it.

Kae turned around and left for her room. She had a pile of old math homework sitting under her desk, waiting to be burnt.

Maybe there actually was something to Darcy's satanic ways of relaxing

-

It wasn't a secret that Roy was Australian, but honestly? It didn't really seem all that significant to Gomi. But some times Roy did certain things that were just so undeniably Australian, that he just couldn't help stopping and just; AUSTRALIAN, you know?

it just so happened that today was one of those times, at least so Gomi thought, as he stared straight at a spider, from where it stood on the couch.

"UH SOMEONE HELP PLEASE THERE'S A SPIDER ON THE COUCH"

Gomi stared. Oh shit. He had to kill it, but that required getting close to it...

Yeah, calling for help was definitely the best option.

"GUYS? ANYONE?"

"Just flick it!" Roy called from the kitchen. "Sorry, I'm cooking!" Gomi sighed. Australians.

"That would mean getting close to it, and yeah, I think not,"

"EEYYCKKK" Darcy shrieked, opening a window, and proceeding to scale down the wall of their penthouse, five floors up, and balance there on a little ledge, with just her head peeking into the room. When did she even enter the room?

"Michan kill itttt," Her voice drifted faintly from where she was outside

"Who are we killing!" Ass's big sister instincts apparently called her into the room. She stopped for a moment, staring at Darcy.

"Why are you-ECK" Gomi was definitely starting to notice a pattern here. He didn't dare turn to face Ass.

The spider twitched. Gomi recoiled in horror. Oh hell no.

"GUYS IT MOVED," Darcy shrieked in terror as Ass backed up.

"Sorry Gomi, don't think I can help with this one," Ass took another two steps back.

"What do I do?" He cried out in alarm, noticing the spider twitch again.

"Ah this isn't that bad, I once woke up with a spider the size of my face next to me in Australia," Roy chuckled to herself. "Just flick it and hope it dies,"

Still, no one moved.

"Just leave the rooooommm" Darcy called.

"But if you come back and the spider's gone, you'll be terrified," Ass responded, continuing her slow inching to the door.

"Guys Guys, Guys, IT'S STILL MOVING" Gomi muttered through gritted teeth

And at that moment, several things happened at once.

"What's going on in here?" Kae, oblivious, entered the room. Noticing Darcy, she stopped.

"...Does someone want to explain the head outside our window," She drawled, taking another sip of her coffee. Righhht. Finals. Kae was still dead inside currently, wasn't she?

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Ass heard her, Gomi realized, as Ass took another step back, knocking straight into Kae. Kae, attempting to save her coffee ran over the only lamp, plunging the entire room into darkness before anyone had a chance to do anything.

All Gomi could do was watch in horror as the room was plunged into darkness.

It was barely a moment before the light was back up, but to Gomi, it seemed like an eternity. Mentally he begged, if there was a god, please don't let the spider be fucking gone, please, please, please-

The spider was gone.

For a moment, there was silence.

"GUYS ITS FUCKING GONE" And with that, all hell broke loose.

Curtains were ripped open, carpets were snatched up, and no piece of furniture was left unmoved, but the spider remained unfound.

-

Roy, finally deciding to turn off the stove to see what the hell was going, was welcomed by getting hit directly in the face with a couch cushion.

The pillow slid off an unamused Roy's face, almost in slow motion, while the chaos continued around her. Lazily, Roy's eyes wandered around the room, before stopping, catching sight of something sitting directly where it shouldn't be.

"...Gomi...Don't move,"

Everyone froze, turning to Gomi.

He looked up, his eyes shining with clear confusion. Darcy let out a little squeak.

Gomi, doing the opposite of what everyone wanted, moved. Chaos ensued, people diving in all directions. Some in pursuit of the spider currently adorning Gomi's back as others dove away, caring only for their own safety.

The result of this, unsurprisingly, was everyone ending up tangled up on the ground.

Finally, a yell broke the chaos.

"I killed the damn spider you fucking pussy,"

Standing there, by the door to the living room, stood Ani, holding what seemed to be a rolled up newspaper. In one fluid motion, she tossed the old paper into the trash can on the other side of the room.

"Go eat dinner you little shits, I got a job," and just like that, she vanished, her presence lingering like a ghost in the room long after she had left.

-

Pebble was tired. He had only just rolled out of bed with a lazy glance at his clock (11:43) when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. You'd think that being one of the farthest rooms from the kitchen he wouldn't have heard that. He sighed.

Well, he was already up. He might as well go see what the hell was going on. Without as much as a glance in the mirror, or a change of clothes, (The former would just make him sad anyway) He set out to what was sure to be a loud start to his woefully long day.

-

"..."

When Pebble walked into the kitchen he was expecting something along the lines of Darcy being clumsy and breaking things, or Sketch murdering someone that had stolen some of their Dr. Pepper. (now that he thought about it, he should try that one sometime) What he did not expect, was white foam everywhere while Kae and Ron wore masks, attempting to clean it up.

"...Told ya it would explode," Kae said a tad to cheerfully for his comfort. Ron opened her mouth to respond when she noticed him.

"Oh, morning Peb! Wait, Kae, he doesn't have a mask, will he be okay?" Pebble rolled his eyes.

"I told you, it's 'it',"

"Yeah, he should be good," Kae answered, shrugging absentmindedly. Peb didn't mind. The worst that could happen was death and honestly? Would that be so bad?

Sluggishly he dragged himself to the fridge for milk while the two continued cleaning.

All in all, a pretty normal morning.

**Author's Note:**

> like and subscribe if you enjoyed that shit!
> 
> have a nice fuckin day 
> 
> yeet


End file.
